My Pack:His Return
by Lillianpeace
Summary: My Pack sequel. Conner has returned to Lupine Ridge for his heir and his mate.
1. Return

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is a new chapter of my story for you guys. As per usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Check my Polyvore for character outfits and pictures Noellamonster. Thank you all so much for reading, and please leave a review!**

 **Beta:Re-write as of 03/04/2018**

"Not fully, so busy with that bitch mother you never saw me leave to heal. You fucking cunt it has taken me ten long years," my god he was back, my first thought was to run, run to my children.

Chloe stood there her mouth open "Run now Chloe, get back to my place," I say now moving to cover her "Run little bitch, this is between her and I. My new pack is heading this way; a new war is coming one you won't survive."

"Enough, go, Chloe," I say now a little firmer this time, she vanished from sight "Now I get to kill you slower this time," I smile, my breathing labored.

"You can still be mine, I still want you," he moved closer "Sorry you're still holding a torch for me, but I still don't feel the same old man," this was very cat and mouse, everything a long game with him.

"Well now, that is sad to hear." He smirked when a new smell came; it was coming from the stairs where a girl stood she was a few inches shorter than I, with lifeless brown hair, her eyes hallow she looked like she rather be dead than be standing here.

"My wife," he gave another smirk "I am not sure to say congratulations to you or give my sincere condolence to her. What have you done to her, I take it you turned her, she smells as if she has mated with you. But no child? Did you know because we did bond I am the only woman who can bare your children, and you the only man to give me a child; which I have." The rage overtook his cool features, as he came at me, with a swift, practiced move he collided with the massive hutch.

"If I can't bare that monster heir, please kill me." was heard but right now that girl had to wait, she walked down the stairs. "Kill me Connor, kill me, let me finally die," she pleaded, it was hard to hear.

Within a second of hearing her I was tossed into the thick wooden banister, my back nearly breaking "I hate women," he growled.

"Feeling is mutual asshole," I jumped my claws coming out slashing across his chest, drawing pools of blood.

"My clan is coming; I hope yours has grown strong." His voice was alluring but so evil, but the draw was not there. "You have no idea, Connor. You have no clue what you have come home to," I move back the girl running from the front door, I was also high tailing it from his land. She stood there like a ghost when Ares, Mark, Cayden, and Mason came from the woods all snarling, she looked terrified.

Connor stood his ground as the men around him snarled "Oh cute," his laugh boomed out, when he cocked his head, I let lose a fearsome snarl as their scent came to me. Soon enough Jax and Harlow dropped from the tall tree's each snarling, small cubs trying to play the big bad wolfs.

"I swear you two will be in for it when we get home," as they rushed to my sides "My heir, my son," Connor nearly purred gazing at my sweet little wolf Jax.

"Seriously, Jax. Glad he lays no claim to me," his sister laughed as Jax groaned "I am not his heir, I am not."

"Yes this is so the time for sibling fights, you're both your mother's heir," Cayden said as they gave him a satisfied looked. "We can deal with that," coursed together.

"You have turned my son against me," was bellowed "No, Connor. You did that, you raped me, tried to kill me, killed people they loved. You're evil; you need to be put down like some rabid animal,"

"I will see you again, my love," then he was gone.

'Well, he has a new clan," I say as Ares asked "Who is this?" we all turned to the woman "Is it what you want?" I asked her; she gave a solemn nod of yes.

I with a sudden twist, snapped her neck before we burned her "She was Connors wife, he was trying to conceive an heir. But we all know now he can't live without me, and we all know this isn't happening. For now, we need a meeting of every clan," I say as we head home.

Connor and I have unfinished business. One I was going to make sure we would end, I wanted him dead, and this time I would stay and watch the life drain from his body.


	2. Brewing

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers and writers, here is a new chapter in my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits, then please go check out my Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Beta: Re-written as of 03/04/2018**

The twins are sleeping while Angelina watches over them with her mother, it had been two weeks since we found out Connor returned, that I failed in killing him. He called me out, but he did the same to John and Ares, so our three packs are going. Kael was with me; his clan would stand with us once again, my parents included.

I dressed in dark blue jeans with a dark maroon tank top with matching ankle boots; last was a white and marron stripe pattern cardigan before I was walking from my house, we were meeting on the border of lands. I drove meaning to be late, the roads dark, the air cold again as I made I was to the borderland.

There stood Connor with two men, John, Cayden, and Ares on the other side when I fish tailed my car before placing it into park, with a single deep breath I got out of the Mustang. "Sorry I'm late," I smiled as John kissed my forehead.

"You look so beautiful," he smiled as I took my place "You called us out Connor, we are here," I stood tall, smelling him in the air had the same ungodly affect it did when I was younger.

"This is Hank and Michela my second and third, this is your only chance for peace Cheyenne. I smirked closing my eyes before opening them, making each man in front of me step back seeing the silver eyes. "There is no peace, there is war, there is death," I say to him.

"I want my son and my mate," Connor growled out his temper not in check "You better pray to whatever god you have because this is a new game. My pack has grown, it spans states, I am in league with Vampires, and others now. It will be a cold day in hell before you take our son, and I come to you of my own free will." His face was contorted in rage as he walked closer to us.

"Does she speak for you men as well," the one named Hank spoke now "I side with Cheyenne, she is my alpha," Cayden said standing with me.

"John and Ares, this isn't your fight anymore," I say, but Ares scoffed "My pack will fight with you," he vowed to me as John looked on "I am ready to pass, we fight. My grandcubs have to be safe," he was old, this war would kill him, he knew this.

"A female," they spat when I let loose a low snarl making them fall to their knees "No man talks down to me," I snarled again.

"Stay off my land," Connor growled, I snarled as the sweet the lovely sugary scent of my boyfriend came "We will stay off your cursed land, and you will stay away from the twins," Kael says coming to my side looking at Connor.

"You will be the first to die," Connor smiled "Bring it mutt," Kael grew, his body changed he was very protective of his family.

Connor was intense, but he stopped before he went onto our land "How is your father Cheyenne?" he asked me.

"He and mama are just fine, believe me, you will be seeing him real soon," I smirked he thought mama was dead, but he said nothing. "We will be nice and give you five months to make a wise choice," he smiled again.

I knew he was trying to turn more, train maybe "We can go right now, we don't get time like yourself," Ares growled out as Hank let out a snarl.

"He hopes with the full moon I will come to him, in turn bringing our children," I laughed as Kael wrapped his arm around me before placing an adorable kiss on my cheek.

"Disgusting, his kind with ours," was yelled, snarled with foam dripping from their mouths.

"I will see you, my love," he was so sure of himself, Connor and his pack mates walked into the darkness of the trees.

"Cheyenne it is going to be nearly impossible for you to resist him. You have bared his children; your body will crave him," I moaned kicking my tire "No, I won't go to him. I fought against it before; I will fight it now. The main issue is the protection of my twins, my nieces, and nephews.

"Send them to my mother and sister, they all will be safe there; they are loved," Kael said, it was a suggestion.

"I will talk to my wife,"

"I will as well," Cayden said before he vanished and I got in my car with Kael, John and Ares went as well. I drove into the darkness.


	3. Ticket

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my Polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Beta: Re-written as of 03/04/2018**

We agreed when it came down to a battle our children would vanish to the Washington clan to be protected, for now, the young cubs would have a guard, never alone. Tay and Nina are teachers now so they will cover their school hours while the parents had everything else. We would protect them at all cost if we die to do such a deed then so be it, but for now, I roll out of bed the alarm hasn't gone off as Kael wrapped his arm around me anchoring my body to his naked one. "You feel so good, every inch of you" he moaned nuzzling my neck, making me push my ass into him. Loving the way his free hand moved over the bare skin of my thigh causing small mewls of pleasure to come from my parted lips.

But I had to work and so did he "I should get to work, you are taking the twins to school today." I gave a light teasing bite to his arm as I moved from the bed as he also stood his very naked body on display he took working out as a business, I turned before we ended up in bed again.

I left my hair down going in waves down my back; I let Kael hook my bra as he pressed himself against me "Calm down hunnie, I have to get to work. You can have me all to yourself once the twins go to bed," I moaned before pressing my lips to his, the kiss heated with love and passion.

He gave a low chuckle leaving me to dress a pair of blue jeans that cling to my legs and a black tight long sleeve tee with my black snow boots. "Here mother sent this," in his hands was a leather jacket that was featuring a hood, long sleeve, side pockets, it had an asymmetrical zipper closure it was a rustic brown.

'It is fabulous," I smiled pulling it on as we headed downstairs knowing I had to hurry and get to the station soon, with the mass amount of crap Conner and his new pack might attempt. Aries would be waiting for me; our Police force has expanded. "I will be home around six my love. I have a business meeting at four," Kael smiled handing me a glass of juice. "I should be home around five, I am having Cayden pick our kids up and taking them to the Tollerman farm with Angelina, the cranky bitch," no one would dare attack the farm with two very pregnant Wolves, it would mean their death.

The sun wasn't up yet. I left Kael so that I could get our twins ready for school.

I liked driving when it is dark, it was calming, the air undisturbed but now I can smell them in the fresh morning air, they are polluting us. It killed me to know Connor was still walking this earth, defiling all in his wake, turning them into one tainted like him. The twins are in danger, Harlow was glad she was a female, delighted to escape her father's eye as Jax and I are stuck in it, but Conner isn't stupid he will see the power she holds, the very same as her brother. But for now, his sights are elsewhere. Tay and Nina sending words to our cousin packs, Kael to his coven, his mothers, and his dear sister's we had to have the numbers on our side. I couldn't let my great family, all branches of it live in fear or under the doom of another war with his pack. It is barely light when I pull into the station seeing Ares's truck waiting, walking in was like every morning, the smell of fresh donuts and coffee filling the air outside only getting better inside where Ares was smiling with a cup "You look rested," a smirk plastered on his smug face.

"Yes, Kael makes sure I am very well rested," I take the hot cup sitting on the edge of his desk "Anything new?" I asked but he just leaned back "Not yet," but again it was just going on six the children waking now.

I sit behind my desk going over reports and missing person's files from different states some pretty young have gone missing. I turned smelling the cherry wood and dusk scent of Ares, "The families are in despair," Ares looked over my shoulder handing me a glazed.

I stated "I honestly don't want to kill them all, if any young ones can be saved we should try. They can be good, they can go home to their family," tossing another file down as Ares gave a firm nod, we would try and pick ones to try and save, some not yet tainted by Conner and his mutts. The sun was up, officers coming in, dropping off tickets one I see was Kael, I turned to Meg she looked nervous that she gave my man a speeding ticket.

I stood "Was he alone? Were my twins in the car?"

She sighed "Yes Harlow and Jax were belted in," I seethed picking up my cell he is reckless.

"Thank you, Meg, he deserved worse than a ticket," she smiled walking off heading back out to finish her shift. I dialed his number it rang a single time before his deep, alluring voice chimed over the line "My love,"

I was going to murder him "A ticket just crossed my desk, Kael." I heard his cursing just fine "I am sorry love; the twins were buckled and safe. We were running late this morning," he tried "I am going to murder you," my words lethal as I hung up.

"Chloe called a little problem at her dinner,"

No good, "I got this," I also need to get us lunch. "Text me your order guys," I called leaving him and Deke in the office heading to the Dinner, the smell was much more potent as I left the station. The drive was four minutes away, so I pulled in my SUV Sheriff Cruiser, I could smell Conner, his scent was strong. I walked into the dinner, seeing Chloe ready to stab some older man. "What seems to be the issue?" I asked as Chloe making the man turn to me, his eyes brimmed with red.

Chloe looked happy now "I have no issue with serving them, it's still money. But they will not be in my dinner causing issues with our friends and customers." she seethed out her eyes flashing.

The man just gave a dark chuckle as a few of his buddies came sitting next to him. "Alright, here is an order," I gave her my cell as she scrolled "Yes ma'am," handing it back. "Up now," I say but he doesn't look ready to listen, he has been taking orders from Conner for far too long. He wasn't able to blink before his shirt was in my fist and his body flying through the diner doors of the dinner. In unison, loud snarls ripped from his buddies chest like waves. I turned my eyes silver with the sheer power in my threatening snarling had them yelping "Leave now, you come in here you eat, pay, be nice, leave," I grabbed another tossing him too, I walked behind them seeing the first man I had to throw talking to Conner.

Conner was smiling "Cheyenne," he says his voice taking on a seductive tone "Conner, just the bitch I was looking for. Keep your mutts on a leash, we run a well-oiled town, we don't need to bring it back to the dark ages. While any of your pack is in my town, they will conduct themselves in a manner of respect. Not some ill manner un-house trained pack animal. My friend owns the dinner now, they will not come in acting brass, am I clear?" my voice taking on the Alpha, he cracked his neck not able to fully resist my power over him.

"Fine," was all he said before they all left and I collected our lunch...


	4. Family

**Beta: re-written as of 03/04/2018.**

 **I only own the plot and no money has been made. Please review.**

The town has been silent since the diner fiasco it was colder somehow, now the fog has returned the almost supernatural effect a massive battle was sure to bring. Creature against creature, but we all went into this war with a single goal, a sole reason, for myself it was the threat to my family, same for Ares we all built an excellent healthy family, made the town better. For John, it was to protect the clans, his family, and last this town, the town he found his love, became family, his town. The Cubs have been restless with the newcomers, their fun in town cut very short, they are in constant danger with Connor walking the town, street, backwoods. After this was all over, we are taking over his land, tearing down his home, burying the cave so the memories will not be so harsh with the large house and the smell of rotting flesh from the cave.

Kael asked, "Lost in your thoughts?" his tone rich with amusement as I scoffed.

I answered, "Always," which was true as our home filled with the aroma of freshly baked cinnamon rolls placing them on the kitchen table with the O.J., eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns. I did love to cook and bake, but instead of opening my bakery when the town grew, I became the Sheriff like my father before me.

Kael was the first seated; the twins rushed down nearly knocking chairs to the tile floor "Calm yourselves," my voice light as I helped Harlow from the floor. So we could have a beautiful family breakfast, but with this clan it was nearly impossible as they laughed and ate, I sit back looking at the three faces. Harlow with her light brown hair, that had a slight curl to it like her fathers, her eyes that same as mine, she was taller than I was at her age. Her brother Jax was taller by a few inches, his dark brown hair cut short, his eyes an eerie silver, he would be more significant than his father before him. Last was Kael; I truly loved this man, he was tall with a beautiful physique, his hair getting long on top with its mixed browns, his dark eyes could change from loving to blood red in his anger. I liked the mustache, and beard he was trying to grow, not that I was telling him any such thing.

I knew we had to head into town, I made sure we had times like these together over the weekends, to just try and be normal. We're having a family BBQ which is normally so huge it gets cramped, and with Angelina due any day, this would be the last for another season with Winter coming.

I spoke, "When we finish, we have to head into town. We need so much for the house, anything you need put on the list, I rather not have to run back before the party tomorrow," this was normal on our Saturday morning's as the twins ran to get their bags and lists. I washed dishes as Kael dried them, stacking them in the kitchen hutch.

He spoke, lower than normal, "They will be fine with us in town, give them some freedom, love. This situation is hard enough on them, on us," he was right, he normally was.

I turned, "I know, but I worry as their mother, that something could happen to them, or my nieces, nephews. As for us, there is nothing to worry about; I won't be hauling my furry ass to him when the time comes, we all know the full moon is very soon. But I will be here, with you and the kids," he gave me this sexy smirk right before he kissed me.

"Gross every time," it was Jax his smell so clear.

The smell was a mix of musk, spices, and peppermint as his sister was behind him, with nearly the same look, her scent was of spices, floral, and apples. "Knock it off Jax, one day that will be you and Becky Lynn Adams," she taunted we all knew of Becky Lynn, she was a Wolf, her father a friend of mine, my ex-boyfriend.

Kael laughed, "Yes little Becky Lynn," he cooed at our son who looked flustered as I messed with his hair.

I whispered, "She likes you too, her father told me,' I winked now he had this full-blown smile as we left the house together. The drive was nice even with the weather taking a sharp left into miserable. The dark clouds were covering the once blue sky overhead. The town was bustling with shoppers; the familiar scents filled us, our friends and family are here.

I pushed the cart as Kael was reading over the list when we all stopped, turning with a smile seeing Cayden pulling into the market "He will find us," I say tossing in the Deli meat. We walked around doing our shopping when Cayden smiled knocking our cart with his own; he looked tired.

"Hi Auntie, mom is so crabby, can I sleep at your place until this passes," I gave Cayden a look, he just looked defeated on this subject.

I console, "Of course, you can, Cam. I am going over to see your mama today, I will just take you home, I also might not give you back," the kids laughed, but Angelina knew to control her emotions, we needed to stop this issue with men while pregnant. Her son couldn't stand to be in the same house as her.

Cam and the twins walked with me as the boys wandered off to do manly things, they assured me of this fact. I smelled something foul when my daughter gave me a look.

"It smells like spices, and something foul," it was as if someone let something spoil in the heat.

I answered, "I know baby girl," I wasn't afraid, they are allowed in town as long as they don't cause trouble. So we continue shopping the kids getting a few things for their lunches or snacks. I smelled Tay and Nina, who also had the girls in tow, carts full.

It was a small hugfest as Cam, Harlow, and Jax pulled Faith and Hope towards the ice cream not fifteen feet from us "I have to go run to Cayden's, I am sick of this Cam doesn't want to be around his mother. I know we each had our issues with men while we were prego, but each one of has gotten better,"

Nina answered, "We will be there," they laughed as the twins looked ready to fight over Double Strawberry and Butter Pecan, this was the high debate nearly anytime we all went shopping.

I called out, "Just get them both you little animals," Harlow just turned on her heel with Faith and Hope, once her ice cream was in the cart, Jax's arrived via his arm. With mother like Alpha reflexes, my hand moved in time to snatch it midair.

Jax looked worried now "Is that how you act?" it wasn't a question, but he understood just fine.

"No mama, I am sorry,"

He was here…

Snapping, "Get over by me all of you," I snapped through clenched teeth, my nostrils flaring, as Cayden and Kael's mixed scents came closer. This issue wasn't about to ruin our shopping trip, so I just walked with the kids, Nina, and Tay doing what we did, shop.

I spoke, "Jax hand mama a box of cereal you want, Harlow you do the same," this was how we always did things, most time's they each got to choose things they liked. I wasn't very surprised, or not at all when Kael and Cayden re-joined us for the last leg of our trip.

Conner never bothered us while we walked the store, but when we walked out, he was waiting for us his body leaning against a new Ford truck. "Kids," was all I had to say as they fell back, us three females surrounded them, Cayden and Kael flanking us.

We walked by him with a word from either end, Conner just watched us with lingering glance's I was the first to shove my twins in my Mustang as Cayden and Kael walked the girls to their cars, I was more than able to put things in the trunk. But I could smell him closer, turning he was right next to me.

I snarled as he smiled.

"Calm yourself, child, I haven't done anything wrong. I was here to shop as you have, my children look perfect," now the car was shaking with the rage the twins felt at being addressed as his spawn.

The click of the door was what had me moving; my hand braced as they tried to escape and attack "Stay inside,"

"FUCK HIMMMMMM," WAS SCREAMED.

"As you see they don't consider you their father." He looked ready to try and rip me apart.

He snarled, "They are mine, I took you, giving you those cubs." Scoffing now, as I continued to pack in the paper bags.

"Conner leave, you will never belong with her, with our children. You are right you took Cheyenne without her consent, you think she would love, want, a monster like you," Kael growled shoving Conner back, back away from us as Harlow moved from the car with Jax while my attention sidetracked.

"Daddy let's go, you promised to help me paint my room," Harlow called in her soft Tinkerbelle voice, this had the men's attention, Cayden had Jax in his massive arms, as Jax fought to join the brawl.

Kael answered, "Right you're hunnie bunnie, daddy is coming. I see Uncle Cayden has Jax in control. Come on son; you also offered to help your sister," Conner was all but forgotten as we laughed at the pained look that overtook Jax's face.

'She will be mine, the full moon is close. Soon it will be me she wants, craves, I will be the man who walks through her dreams," that wasn't a pleasant thought.

"Maybe, you're her mate, no matter how old, foul, tainted you truly are. The day you were born, you became tied to her, you were pure than like her. Now that you have lived this life of rape, murder, slaves, and lies, I do not worry she will not remain mine. Be seeing you very soon mutt," Kael said helping the kids and me into the car, as Cayden got Cam into his truck, driving off. Soon we left leaving Conner watching with hate-filled eyes.


	5. Friends

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As always, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see character pictures and outfits then head on over to my Polyvore Noellamonster. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **Beta: Re-written as of 03/04/2018**

I walked into the station with a box of donuts "That's why everyone thinks law enforcement only likes donuts," Ares says the minute he spots the pink box in my hand, I scoff with a single roll of my eyes.

I drop the box on his desk, as Officer Logan walked in setting his files down "Well I will make sure to eat them all for you," I say taking a glazed yeast donut and walking away hearing the men laugh. My office was beautiful, warm colors and leather sofas made all the difference. I turned on the computer listening to the low hum as it turned on. I had a stack of files placed on my desk; I chewed getting down to business. Things run smoothly now, but it seems a few people went missing; men, three of them a town over. I had to lay down the law; he will turn attention to our kind, we would be hunted like animals if any humans found out about us.

I knew I had to go and have a talk with him; I went over each file with a hard glare, a few hints it was his clan. I was up grabbing my maroon Maren Fleck knit open cardigan walking past Ares who was putting an unnamed man in a cell, a man in Connors clan by the smell rolling off him. "He was drunk in a public place," was all Ares said, in turn, I give the nod, smelling the spices of his scent hit me harder.

"I am going to have words with Conner, no need to come. Big girl now," but he gave me a look.

He retorted, "The full moon is a week away, be careful," his voice full of his worry.

I smiled, "Always am," now he was rolling, his laugh filled the station. I drove off heading to his land; his smell told me I was heading in the right direction, I drove onto his property in the cruiser. His estate was thick with tall trees, the river going onto his land as it lefts Johns, his area was stunning other than the smell it had, death hot, hot death.

I pulled down the old dirt road to his estate hearing the low snarls of his pack, but they didn't worry me, a bunch of drunks, vile mutts. There Conner stood his hands braced on the railing of his porch, a smile running across his face. I left the cruiser walking over, my heeled boots not making a single sound. But when I stepped onto the front steps the small clicks echoed, as he crossed his hands over his massive chest, I wanted to mate with him, but I didn't as I held back.

"Three men have come up missing, and since I see them here, we have an issue. You have turned too many, Conner. No matter what we don't need the humans finding out about us and you have a blood lust that doesn't care. We had an agreement about no trouble in my town; we have a few reports of your pack of vile mutts doing things." Conner looked around with dark eyes as many bowed down to him as if he was their king.

His eyes fell back on me "Cheyenne; I will deal with the ones responsible for causing issues in town. As for the men turned, I will put a halt to it; you're right with this many men missing it will draw unwanted attention our way. A rule not even I will break," I turned to walk away from him a fact he was none too thrilled with.

I turned "If I find out you have not done as you said, I will bring hell down on you," with that I walked away before driving off his land, I could smell Kael, as he was driving behind me after I left Conner's land. My adventure would cause a little fight, but I didn't stop until I reached the station.

Kael was right behind me as we walked in "I can't fathom your logic for going on his land, Chey. Are you fucking him?" with enough force Kael crashed into the wall, Ares was up and coming between us.

"Kael enough, she had to as town Sheriff. She was doing her job, get over it," Ares covered my back as I walked away pissed. How dare he!

Even in my office, I was pissed; he walked in calmer but still angry taking a seat across from me. "I am sorry, Cheyenne. That was stupid of me to say; I was jealous." But it didn't make it better.

I give him a look "I won't deal with this, I have a job that entails I ensure the total safety of Lupine Ridge. That means dealing with Conner. I was in and out," he agreed with this coming around my desk, his arms pulling me up and into his arms. His lips on my neck as I gave a moan, pure pleasure.

The loud sound of my door flying off the hinges had my attention; it was Ares "John is dead, killed by another Wolf. Setter and Cayden are on the scent; it leads to Conner's land." I let out a wounded howl before grabbing my keys.


	6. Death

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Beta: Re-written as of 03/04/2018**

My heart was racing as I bolt across John's land seeing Gail talking to Ares, smelling her sorrow, the salt of her tears even her grass and apple mixed with vanilla scent as I came to a halt.

I could feel the pain of my pack, the females in an uproar, Angelina's pain the most distinguished, so raw. "What has happened?" I wasn't out of breath, my eyes sharp as they raked across to Connors land, nothing is seen for nearly seventy-five miles.

Gail was beyond reason as she grasped me, her face crumpled "Kill him Cheyenne, my John is gone. My husband was taken from me," her pain made everything come in a tide of red as Ares let out a snarl that would have made any man shake in fear.

I echoed him, mine lasting longer, more authority in the single howl, conveying so many emotions the first one was anger "He and every mutt in his pack will die, Gail. I promise you this, just stay strong for your grandbabies for your daughter," I wasn't staying long, he has declared war with John's death, he was the leader of his pack if one rogue mutt went and killed, he was the one responsible.

I turned seeing Chloe, Tay, Nina, Sprite, and Angelina coming in Marks truck. I snarled, "Well, I am off to tell Conner we accept his challenge, Ares call Kael he is to meet us on the border," I was taking Tay with me, but the rest are staying to console our elder wolf.

Ares gave me a nod moving a little way away, but not far. I braced myself for the rush of the others pain, best I did. The raw emotions rolling off them hit me as they came close to us, Angelina being held by Nina and Sprite her round belly ready to pop, and by the smell of it, today was the peak day for her labor.

Nina sobbed out, "Gail, she is ready. She needs you; John would want you to go on for as long as you could. Take her into the house and lock it up, alert Cayden as well."

"Angelina calm yourself, or you will harm your cub, we will grieve, morn, and kill them all very soon. For now, we move forward and destroy him and his mutts for good, we will leave none alive," Ares was with me as Tay followed, we move like the wind to the border of lands.

I say, "Ares the children are leaving in the morning, we can't have them in this battle. Make sure your baby girl is ready when they arrive," he hated the thought of his little girl not home, being sent away for even a short period. But in this, we are all sending our cubs away for their protection, for our security. None would be able to concentrate on the war, the battle, with them around; fear would make us sloppy.

I could smell them at times overwhelming sweet scent of my love, as his speed was awe-inspiring, coming to a halt next to us. We said nothing just continued our way to the border. Tay was next to us replacing Angelina for now, Angelina needed to bare her child and rest she was in no position to aid me.

We stop moving no; further, I stepped forward "Conner," this was all it would take for him to come running to me. So, we wait together saying nothing; new smells come along with Connors as they make their way to us, crossing his land. It was nearly another three minutes before he and two others come from the trees, looking ragged.

"Cheyenne, my love, my mate. I had nothing to do with his death," he spoke a lingering sadness was heard, he wanted to kill John himself.

I stood taller, my body coming closer "You're their Alpha, you lead them. You, in turn, are responsible for their actions, this was a clear sign of war, and my pack will gladly accept," my voice that of my birthright.

"My pack accepts," Ares was next vowing to fight against Connors pack.

"I have been waiting since you arrived to kill you myself," Kael was pushing it we are only accepting his declaration.

Conner stated, "This isn't how I wanted this, I played no part in his death. But you will not see reason. So, it begins," his voice was deep and low.

He stood tall "This war will be bloody and you Cheyenne hold power to stop it," but I didn't want to, my pack, my family wants this, so we are together as one in this.


	7. New cubbie

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Beta: Re-written on 03/04/2018**

Another cub has come, and another male, Killen was born not but thirty minutes after we left the farm. Killen Richards was a screaming bundle of joy weighing in at 7lbs and 12 oz., a perfect length of 21 inches a head full of medium brown hair. I sit here holding my nephew as his mother rest, her husband and oldest son are at my place taking a small break from her. Nina, Tay, and Chloe are here not wanting to leave Gail and Angelina alone; I was more unsettled with the looming war now on us.

The slow, steady rocking calmed the new cub, his eyes closed and his belly full of milk. "She wants a girl, but her love for her sons holds her heart," it was Chloe her body leaned against the frame.

I roll my eyes, "She will get over it if she and Cayden have another than his manhood will choose the sex." I knew the girls all wanted female cubs, but it was not up to them, even I wanted more children, but it was not about to happen. So we sit me rocking the cub and the girls taking care of the homestead. There would be many changes in the coming months, with John gone and Mr. T not in any shape to care for both farms mean the boys will have to take turns keeping the farm in shape. It was able to produce more and more every year; it would be a loss for Lupine Ridge for it to close down.

Even as the atmosphere is calm and relaxed for the moment, the infinite scenarios of the war, possible outcomes, how to win this battle without loss of life on our side, but now this might not be a doable scenario. But that was our primary goal, to finish Conner's pack for good even if we all died doing so.

It was getting late as I handed Angelina, her boy, a swift kiss on her head "I want him to pay, Cheyenne," her voice broken, so many emotions hitting her. Her happiness, excitement, all those tender emotions on the birth of her son mixed with the sadness, anger, frustration of her father's murder she was at a cross between her shifting emotions. John was excellent, it is impossible for any not to care, he was like a father, grandfather all wrapped into one sarcastic package.

I gave her another look "He and his mutt's will all pay, Angelina. For now you get yourself straight, or you will be on the sidelines of the war. I am keeping Cam for a night until they leave for the Coven. He will not come see you, this is for the best," my voice sympathetic but firm.

I left the girls as I headed out into the night, hearing howling, it all crammed into my head, howl's from Ares pack, some from my own, the last ones more unhinged all coming from his pack. I walk to my car, the night was getting colder since his return, old feels coming back, but those feelings never stop or hindered the true ones I carried for Kael, I thought of Kael so often more than Conner ever drifted in. I was no longer a young girl, I was an alpha, a woman, a mother and he was targeting my children.

He would use them to control me, so I was having them taken from the issue's, safe and loved with the coven of their father's since none of us considered Conner, their father. I slid in behind the wheel when my cell vibrated; I answered while starting the engine.

"Your parents arrived, they left to the café to get dinner," Kael said a hint of humor in his tone.

I answered, "Tell Cayden his wife is ready for him; he should be safe. Cam is staying with us though. I will be home soon, I love you," Cayden grumbled and the shutting of the front door.

The low and sweet voice of Kael drifted over the line "I haven't told your parents of John, love. I love you as well, come home," with that I drove to the local café to make sure they ordered right and something for Cam, the drive wasn't long only the night making it seem a little longer as I made the left off highway 43 into the town square. It has been years since I have seen my parents, they lived a new life, and at times we see they haven't fully come to terms with their new lifestyle.

They wrote weekly, called twice a day but the actual visits only happened every once in a blue moon, so I was a little excited they arrived. The dinner was open as I parked getting out from the Mustang, they already knew I came just as I could smell them from my car. My mother turned looking like an angel, after the turn she looked the same, but everything was perfect for her hair, to her toes she looked like a goddess. Her smile was brilliant, and any humans would come to her like a moth to a frame, my father the very same now as he turned next, his smile was the one I missed the most. I would not rush into their embrace, but I wanted to, I missed them having lost them both and given them back by the Coven.

I walked into the diner with a nod to Tank the guy who covered for Chloe, "My baby girl," my mother had no issue running to me, her arms like steel around me as we hugged my father making his way over to us.

"Look at my Princess; you have turned into such a stunning woman. Them grandbabies a sight for sore eyes, we have stayed gone for far too long. We figured we could stay back in Lupine for a while; we miss you and the kids." Daddy grinned as I pulled him into a long hug, damn it I missed him.

I finally pulled away, his scent too sweet "Daddy, John was killed," my father snarled out a few choice curse words too low for any human to hear.

He spoke, "Who?"

I stand to look out the window as mother grabbed our order "See ya, Tank," with that we walked out together, talking.

"Another Wolf, but that man is probably dead by now. What the real issue, wait no, the main issue is the fact Conner somehow survived the last battle and had returned. It was one of his pack, the kids are leaving in a few days for Kael's mother's coven. " my parents looked ready to march onto his land and start ripping Wolfs apart.

So I spoke again "Spend time with the children before they leave. Revenge will come, but not right now,"

My mother had been so silent when she spoke it made us jump "He came back for you, Cheyenne. You and Jax," my father, was spitting nails, I was his baby girl, and Harlow was this little angel in his eyes, for her to be tossed away as if she was not worth it was rage worthy to daddy.

"Yes, I am glad he has not centered his attention on Harlow it has saved her. But there is no chance I will go to him of my own free will, so having the children moved to a safe place rules out that issue of him using them as bait." We all agreed on this.

We all turned smelling Conner; he smiled until he saw both my parents standing beside me, both turned into Vampires. Both watching him with cold amber eyes, the low snarls warned him not to come closer to me.

"I am happy to see you alive, my old friend." Conner stayed back.

Daddy snarled out, crouched in a defensive position "Stay away from my baby, you have crossed lines," Conner made no move to come closer, but you could smell his anger like wildfire as Ares and Sprite walked up adding to our numbers.

"I will see you, Cheyenne,"


	8. Dance a little dance

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Beta: Re-written 03/04/2018**

The children have gone, all but Killen, he must stay he is too young to be from his mother. I sit alone as Kael oversees their arrival in Washington, Angelina was at home with her mama taking care of the new cub while Cayden was running the bar. I would leave soon for work, but right now the house is silent without my cubs here to make it filled. I looked at my black winter boots as I decided better early than sit and wallow in pity, holstering my gun before I even set foot out the front door.

My Mustang was still the only car I ever owned, I do have a Police SUV, but it doesn't belong to me, I walked over the dew-ridden grass. My parents in the guest house for the time being, right now they are a few states over hunting. My mind was racing, my heart wasn't ready for any more to die but it might happen, we're strong, but even the mighty will fall.

The plaguing thought Cayden, Angelina, my parents, Chloe, Nina the list went on, that they would suffer at Conners' hands boiled my blood, made me wake in a cold sweat. I let it fuel me, fuel me to stay away from him, his words are sugar coated in lies.

I'm starved; maybe I should head to the diner and have a good filling meal and good company with Chloe and her bubbly personality.

I pulled out, the air the most calming thing for me right now, a big storm was coming, the dark clouds rolled in overhead, the rain would be welcome for our crops. I pulled out taking the main road into town, few people milled around shopping or gossiping about from what I understood the new man, causing problems for their local Sheriff, I had Tay and Nina on gossip control. He was just a new guy that I turned down, and he was pissed; that was it. Anywho recognized Conner from years ago, is a wolf and understand the implications of his return to our small happy town.

I pulled into the parking of the diner; his smell was close when I was out. I had no choice it would look as if I was a coward for not walking in, so I forged on the small bell chiming when I entered. My eyes are scanning for the scent of my packmate; she was three tables down when she raised her hand in greeting, unlike usual I take a seat at the counter since I was alone. "Hey ya, Cheyenne," Jack smiled from behind the kitchen wall, he was a cute kid working his way through medical school.

I smiled "Hello, Jack. You keeping them grades up?" he winked.

"Sure am, ma'am,"

"Your mama would be proud," he lived alone, his mother Helga passed this last winter from cancer, and that drove Jack to buckle down and get his life together, all her friends gave him every ounce of support. I was one of them.

I waited a few more minutes knowing I was being stared at, and the rage that washed over me was funny, he was getting somewhat demented knowing I knew he was here but ignored him. The war was here, but we all knew better than to attack while vastly outnumbered, old spice and a slight honey whiskey scent hit me as the bell chimed a second later, in walked Setter with a smile in his uniform.

He had this easy-going smile when he was serious, pissed, anything "Like your way of thinking, a nice hearty meal before our shift, we should bring in Ares something though," couldn't help it, I laughed at his demeanor as he picked the menu up.

"Kael should be home by six tonight, he is at work, " he mumbled but no matter how low some still could hear. Ears perked up as Chloe, and her lemon and coffee scent walked closer.

She smiled at us her notepad in hand "Hate them, rather not have them in here. Yeah, I know you can hear me. What you two want, I will make sure to have Jackie whip something up for Ares," she was a tad irritated.

"If that's what you want, post it, you own this establishment you can either say yay or nay," She smirked, knowing by the end of day a sign would be in the window not allowing them entrance as a few snarls came out, they rather liked the cooking here. The portion size was excellent, the food was the best in town.

Setter was tapping the silverware on the counter, as I boobed my head to the oldies playing, we all liked the music since it was all John had played...Ever.

He turned with a smirk, pulling me from the bar stool "No, Setter no," I groaned, but he just smiled.

"You're too tense, whatever happened we are all ready to pay the price," he tried to move me as Chloe stood laughing at us, her phone out.

He was the only pound puppy I liked, it was inevitable I used to dance with Angelina and John to this song, Chloe looked ready to cry as I gave in dancing with Setter.

He moved with me; the dance was one we have danced many times "Little bitty pretty one

Come on and talk-a to me.

lovey-dovey, dovey one

Come sit down on my knee," he could have been something, something more than a small-town deputy. But his wife loved her hometown, her friends and so he buckled down. He felt he owed her for years of abuse when they were under Conner, he did.

I moved under his arm as so many customers clapped "Tell you a story.

Happened long time ago

A little bitty pretty one

I've been watching you grow," you could feel the hate, tension rising but if Connor were smart he would halt and leave town, we have so many coming. Kale had more connections with creatures I only thought lived in books, but all books have some facts weaved in, he had laughed.

The song ended as he helped me back into my seat as we just laughed and relaxed "Sending," I let my head fall on the table, she was sending it to everyone and anyone, maybe even wrong numbers. But our food came and killing her was only resting in the back of my mind, the full moon was coming we would, in all likelihood, go to battle after; it made the most sense.

The music played as we ate, not chatting about anything significant, Ares food was set in front of us as I paid, we had work. "Go protect our town; I got it handled here," knowing we would be back for lunch.

Hours later the clock on the mantel clicked to midnight, at that chiming of the bell our front door opened Kael was holding himself up. The smell of his blood was all I could smell; he was hurt, I sniffed once more smelling Conner.

My body impacted with his, taking him to our bed while I called for help, his abdomen was sliced open "He got me, but like hell, I didn't take out his three best before he was able to get his hands on me. Cheyenne, god, be damned, but I love you so much. I love our cubs, if I don't make it, just live for me." His color was changing; he was losing blood.

I ignored his words and grabbed the phone, first calling Ulia-an old friend in town, he was turned a year before Kael's' birth, he was his best friend "Come now, Kael has attacked, he is bleeding out. We don't know how to care for Vampires," my words torn and pleading the second he picked up.

"There in four, put pressure," the phone went dead, their super speed would come in handy as I removed pillowcases and pressed hard but not too hard, not wanting to break anything. With my blood covered hand, I dialed Angelina; she had to get the word out to the packs the war was now.

"Kael was attacked, send help to my house. Alert the rest, Kael might not make it,"then hung up, forcing all my attention to him. His eyes fluttered open looking at me like I was some bright star.

Sobbing, "Kael, please. Please stay with me, help is coming, you can't just die and leave us, fight it please. " his hand touched my face as the scent of Cayden and Ulia came a minute before they even entered our house.

I was shooed to the side Ulia was making cuts on his own body feeding Kael "Lucky you called so fast, Cheyenne, he isn't out of the woods by far. But now he stands a fighting chance," his words registered, Kael could still die, a very high chance. Everything came in a tide of red, hate, anger, fear all covered in red, bloodlust was all I could feel. I loved this man, he lay dying, and I loved him. My heart was nearly bursting from my chest as Cayden turned our eyes making contact, with a nod we took off faster than possible for other wolves. The last thing I hear before I vanished into the woods was Kael screaming for me to stop.


	9. Bloodlust

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual, I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Beta" Re-written as of 03/04/2018. The story is back on, another chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Working on Harry Potter and the Snakes Chamber re-write now…**

My blood was pumping through my veins; it was making my body temperature run hot as my core temp started reaching new boiling points. Seeing Kael near death, dying, in our shared home, Cayden was running behind me as our feet pounded the grass into the ground we neared his land. Ares, Axel, and the boy's scent filled me; they neared closer feral snarls ripped from their throats as we finally crossed the border of lands.

Ares took up the rear as the rest scattered into a formation around me; I didn't need their protection. His clan could be smelt even at this distance; they were coming near, closer to us.

I was the first to them, Conner was leading "I told you he would be the first to go," he snarled the moon was close, and his natural desire for me was making him act rash, and now he would pay.

Cayden snarled low and deadly as I spoke "John was the first, Kael is alive. You failed to kill him, but here I am, you wanted the war to begin now. Bring your best,"

He let out a mixed snarl "I will kill him if it is the last thing I do,"

"Oh, it will be, Conner." I attacked first blood spurting onto my face as he held his throat. I moved with ease, so fast he couldn't blink before I was on him filled with rage and bloodlust for Conner. He attacked my man; he was a monster never changing, he had to be put down.

I was rushed by no less than five all making a circle around me giving Conner time to escape from me; I stood taller my eyes turning silver as I glanced around me, I felt no fear, I felt nothing but rage. Everything in tides of red, it washed over everything, if anger had a scent it was a mix of alcohol, musk, and dry meat.

If they're smart they attack at once, and I was surprised when they did as such, I noticed a few standing back all kids, none older than twenty-three. My clan was outnumbered by far, but we are holding our own, Ares was killing anything in his range, Setter, Axel and the boys doing the same I was off alone more to the right an easy target for stupid mutts.

But soon they attack and find themselves matched I am covered in Conners blood as I can feel my claws cutting into the bloody meat and fat of this mutts' lower intestines, I can't watch as he tries to stuff them back in, a thick knotted jump rope he was trying to shove back in. I was too busy making sure I was covered; I felt pain as claws raked against my left shoulder.

I moved grabbing his neck, my body twisting so fast as I released him sending him into the tree, from his neck poured blood it coated his front as a thick tree branch protruded from his neck. Three left a loud howl was heard as Angelina, Nina, Chloe, and Tay all stood ready to fight, Angelina should be home nursing her newborn cub.

A few looked nervous now smelling Angelina; you could tell she was still a tad crazed with hate for men, her childbirth still lingered on her skin. They had their super hero landing down as my pack clashed with those men, woman are fierce in battle, we fight for everything we love with passion men can't hold a candle to, and if they do boy can they hide it.

I slashed another, two left as Angelina joined me she was my second she looked filled with rage, her clothes say I am a new mother and have not slept, I am going to take all this out on you men. And she did, killing both, the blood was everywhere as we tracked Connor.

But a scent hit us, making my pack, my friends halt moving from the rest he was here, I moved back my claws retracting as Lucian stood tall, and sinfully good looking his great clan behind them, as everyone but myself and Conner and his entire clan held. As an Alpha I kneeled to no one, Lucian stood looking over the small battleground.

His voice regal, he is the oldest of us he was to be respected he was short of extraordinary in our world "Good evening, my fellow Lycians. It seems word has spread of your troubles here; it has gotten the attention of every magical creature, even the Vampires are now involved in this. Cheyenne my dearest, you look as stunning as ever," I received a low bow, I blushed crimson, he was such a charmer.

"Hello, Lucian. It is always a pleasure to see you, on this occasion, I wish it under better circumstances. " my voice flirty just because.

He flashed a small genuine smile at me "Can you explain all of this my dear," I had to, well I didn't he held no law over us, but I respected him he would be a great ally.

"Connor over there is my destined mate; I have never bed him of my own free will. He raped me, and I conceived my twins, he killed my mother, and as you know, she is now a vampire. I thought him dead, I rebuilt this town, made it something more until one day they came home. He attacked Kael, while he was alone, I am not sure if Kael will even make it," my emotions pouring out to him as he looked disgusted.

"I am sorry, Cheyenne. You have done such great things here, and I will not see them ruined by him. Conner, I knew your parents, disgusting, vile Lycians they were. We killed them off so many years ago. To interbreed with each other is not of our kind," his voice rang clear.

"Fuck off; you hold nothing over me, I am not meant to kneel to you. I will have her and my son," his words low and deadly as he tried to move closer to Lucian.

But that was unwise; he had a small army with him, he was their leader, their Alpha.

"I can feel the cold coming back in waves; the vampires are coming, many are coming to give you aid, my beauty. I am here to ensure the humans don't find out about our kind. And aid if needed," I smiled this was turning out in my favor.


	10. Lycains

**Beta: Thank you for reading, another chapter! Nothing is owned and no money has been made. Thank you, for reading and have a great day, REVIEW….**

Lucian was an issue, in the end, he would aid me but also slow the battle down with his lingering presence. I stand in the dim light of my bedroom my backflushed with the wall watching as Ulia finished up with Kael, I could smell his pulse as little blood pulses. His skin was translucent covered in a fine layer of sweat; his eyes closed he looked to be dead, and I would have taken him as such if I hadn't been able to smell the life, the blood flowing in him.

Ulia didn't look well himself, "I will be resting in the guest room, for now, he is as stable as I alone can get him. When your parents arrive, I will need there help to further it, but in the end, he will live," I say nothing, nothing I could say my eyes were raking over his arms as the cuts are just now healing. He would have given his life to secure the life of the Prince, as they call him.

I move to the lounge chair in the room to rest and watch Kael, but my eyes closed soon after as my body was pat the breaking point.

Only the smell of my parents jolted me awake, in my haste I with grace fell from the chair, but Kael was sleeping now everything said he was no better than he was four hours ago. My home smelled like a sugar factory that was connected to a sweets factory the smell getting stronger as I walked the hall to head downstairs, ears perking up as Ulia was talking to my parents.

"I could be down the street, and I would hear you," the words whispered, but they heard me just fine, the stand together in the living room as my mother is the first to break off from the group and hug me.

She spat, "That mutt will pay," I never took the word mutt in an offensive tone she used the term as I did, towards the ones like me that are savage in intent. I turned smelling and hearing Cayden a mile away the boy turned man was not as graceful.

I sigh, "Cayden is here, Ulia, we need to get Kael better and fast, after he has enough blood his healing will kick in. I can't stay and guard him not with so many left in danger," he gave me a look, he was going to have to leave today to the coven to alert Kael's mother and sister. Conner was in serious trouble when those two came looking for blood, Kael was the eldest son and the next in line, but his sister was overprotective as all their females are.

My mother spoke as Cayden walked in, "I will guard him until he can protect himself, your father and Ulia need to go by nightfall," she would too, she would protect him as if it was me. Her voice had changed but still touched on the familiar tones she used when she was human.

I smiled at her, Cayden touched my hand before pulling me into the kitchen where I started to brew us some strong coffee, the darker, the better. "Lucian, has some Lycians patrolling keeping the humans here unaware," his tone dry and tired, I passed him the coffee along with the sugar and almond joy creamer, we sit in silence and make our coffee hearing them upstairs as if they're standing next to us chatting away.

My mother is scared for me, scared for Cayden, her grandchildren, scared Kael will fade away. My father is reassuring her that everyone will be just fine but he doesn't believe it, his tone hitched indicating he was worried as well. Ulia was chiming in that they need not suffer, everything is already written, and destiny has come to pass, so whatever is about to happen will happen so there was no use in worrying over the outcome. That was a scary thought I never unlike Kael believed all this was already written in fate if it was I need to find out my ending.

I sip and star up at the ceiling, "They know we can hear them, yet they chatter like we are all still human. How is Angelina?" he scoffed making his drink spill from his lips. His eyes filled with humor and entertainment.

He answered, "She is resting and a total nutcase, I love her, god help me I love her. But no more children, I don't think Cam, Killen, or myself can handle her once again," his face was crumpled with frustration, they had wanted three children, they had planned for three, and her raging had ruined that. After all, this was done, her, and I are about to have it out, she can't treat her mate like this, her sons like this when she was pregnant.

We talked, and I cleaned after he left, burning sheets in the pit, I would have to run and get some new ones to replace the burned ones and the ones Kael was now resting on. "He is awake," I was like a bolt making my way to our room, he was awake to some extent, but he smelled better, and color-tinted his cheeks.

"You okay?" he mumbled.

The look I gave him had him even scared, "You know better, you know to travel with others. You were supposed to call once you came close so Cayden and the others could escort you home. You could have died and nearly did, Ulia and daddy if it safe you should go now, take the back route the mountains will give you cover until nightfall. We have no time to waste,"

Mother watched in worry from my bedroom window, her eyes on my father until she could not see him any longer. "Mother, please don't worry,"

"I am not, sweetheart,"

I give her a skeptical look, "Yeah, I can smell it on you. They will be okay; it's us who are in danger,"

"Kael, rest. I am here, and so is Cheyenne, we can protect you,"

I hoped we could, I was strong and an Alpha but seeing Kael like that did something, it brought a fear I never knew I had.

I could lose him.


	11. Dine and dash for dick

**Another chapter for My Pack: His return. It's a filler but I hope you guys will enjoy it, please leave me a review. As usual I only own new characters and ideas, no money is being made from my writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

Kael was standing up his back to me as I crossed the room naked as the day I was born, my arms wrapping around him. "The full moon is tomorrow, how are you feeling?" his words groggy having just woke.

I answered, "The same I do every full moon, you shouldn't worry so much love. You and my parents leave tomorrow during the day escorted by a few friends until safety from the state, you will return only hours later." he knew this, but I let a calm voice echo, he was worried about me, and now with Conner raising hell it was that much more difficult.

He turned looking down at me, "I love you."

"I love you too."

His chest was on display even with the new scars he was sexy, "Come to bed." I whispered dragging him to our shared bed, it was already unmade the scent of our lovemaking hanging in the air.

I was insatiable as the moon got full, Kael was always up to the task of making sure I was sedated enough. We were never meant to be, but we fit together in every way. He was a great man, boyfriend, and beyond everything a loving, devoted father to our kids, he was what I wanted until the day we died.

I spoke, "After the battle, we need to marry; we have waited so long. There will never be anyone for me; it is you and will always be you, Kael."

His smile was like the sun, "Really, you want to marry me?"

"I do."

His lips crashing on mine stopped any further words it was just us the feeling of our bodies moving along the other.

I woke up sore a few hours later seeing Kale still in bed; he never had to sleep he just faked it for me, not like he had an issue with watching me sleep.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, let's dress and head to the diner." I yawned my body stretching all Kael does was slap my ass moving from our bed to dress. I was sore as I pulled the slim fitting blue jeans that go well with the black embroidered cropped tunic and ankle boots. I wore some dangle hooped earrings and my badge and gun. I was not in this to look like a million bucks, but when my kids and Kael looked at me, that is what I felt like every time.

My hair was down, my teeth cleaned as we headed out to the diner for a filling meal, I was staving beyond all reason. The sun was out but not high in the now blue sky, but the scents linger of sweet, sour, floral, and many others helping me and Kael pinpoint locations of his pack.

Kael was better than ever as he drove into town I just watched the lush green landscape pass us by; our village was worth saving, was worth the battle that was on the cusp of happening, we all agreed on this fact now it was time to finalize those plans. I smiled when he looked at me "I love you very much." his words whispered as his fingers tangled into mine.

"I love you too, have since we first met." it was true, the scent changed in the car telling me he was happier.

Ares, Mason, and Mark all waited outside when we exited the car, "Boss lady, her husband." they joked around as we walked into the diner seeing Chloe, Cayden was at the bar getting it ready for opening later in the day and Angelina was home helping her mother and the rest of the farms.

Everything and everyone worked and made this town a well-oiled machine, and that was the way we wanted to keep it even with the head Lycians and Conner's pack roaming.

Chloe just smiled, "Looking good Kael, a few scars never hurt anyone." her tone humble, we all carried scars now.

"Thank you, sunshine." Mark just punched Kael's shoulder, "That's my girl." but it was all in fun as they laughed.

"I will get the normal." I cut in my temper flaring just a small bit with the full moon so close. But not like they cared they just gave their orders as Chloe dashed away, my coffee was hot and just how I liked it.

Kael, Mark, Ares, and Mason all stood when Conner's scent came, he was nearly a mile down River Court road, but he was coming closer. "We do not act like them, sit and eat the food is coming." they all are more on edge with the full moon here. I have no clue how Tay, Nina, and Chloe deal with their men.

But here comes Chloe giving Mark one of her glares, "You will not be misbehaving in our diner, here you go Chey. You lots are coming right up." Mark just sulked seeing my platter delivered before there's but one I am her best friend, and second her alpha. But theirs was steaming right behind mine. Food was the sure-fire way to their hearts, all but Kael who just sat back and watched us since he hated to eat like a human or wolf, but with us, he never had too.

The food was perfect, a few Lucians roamed town as we ate but, on that note, he was here. I smelled him before the bell chimed, Chloe just grunted, but he was a paying customer "What do you want Conner, and before you let those idiotic words slips, sorry but Chey isn't on the menu." her voice just filled with hate and sarcasm.

His thick, alluring tone filled the room unlike any other males, "I will take the lumberjack platter add an extra side of your perfect hashbrowns." he knew just being around was bothering me on internal levels.

He overestimated his power, "Spit in it." I whispered as Kael just kissed my head, at times I acted like a child. It made me miss my twins something awful but soon they will be home, and life will go on like before.

"Very mature love. I see I didn't manage to kill Kael, but the time is coming once again."

"You will get used to failure." snapping back at him.

Kael sighed, "Cheyenne eat please so we can go back home."

He was horny, and I was insatiable right before the full moon, "Chloe, check please and bring me a to-go case." the thought of having wild sex with him was enough for me to take my food and go.

Ares let out a booming laugh, "Damn girl."

"Don't make me call your wife, Ares." was screamed from Chloe from the kitchen.

All the men shut it and finished their meals, Kael paid for ours, but before we walked out, he stopped behind Conner, "I may not make it from the war, but in the end, she will never go to you. She is in my bed, it is me she dreams about, me she touches with love instead of some cringe-worthy hate. It was love at first sight for us; sadly, you'll never feel what it is like to be loved by her and as one male to the other. You have not truly lived until she has loved you."

Conner was snarling as I dragged Kael from the diner. "I love you, Kael. We will make it out of all this, together."


	12. Wind and the beast

**Here is a short chapter, nothing but a small filler chapter for now. Please review.**

I watched them walking from our land to Kael's car; they would return tomorrow when it was safer for them. With Conner's pack waiting to have another chance to kill Kael, it was safer away from here with the full moon here. Now, I knew it was about keeping my shit together and not bumping ugly's with the head mutt. Soon enough we are back on Tollerman land where we would wait until the night was over.

Most would be doing the do, but myself would be acting as if I didn't exist alone in the barn. Because mating with him would be the ultimate mistake it would ruin my pack's faith in me, ruin my relationship; it is wrong on every level there was. It was a deep feeling so knowing that it would only help me stay with him, but he would call to me tonight, and I would have to resist as best as I could.

I left my car just taking to the backwoods knowing the town was very safe with Lucian's coven here, the wind in my hair making it whip around me. The autumn breeze and the scarlet leaf's come together to choreograph the new season.

The farm grew up out of the pale green hills as if it had always been part of the scenery. The house itself was a beautiful brick, the colors being the hues of the land herself, rustic brown striations on grey rock. Upon the rolling fields grew potatoes, turnips and all the root vegetables we love to roast in the autumn. Hay bales lie scattered over the close-cropped stubble of what was once a meadow. Their golden hues seem infinite under the sun, each strand its own unique variation. To touch, they have a roughness, a brittleness; long gone is the soft velvety spring grass, so rich in sap. Inside lie so many dried flowers and pollen that when at last the tense twine is cut there will be a plume of dust that keeps the subtle scent of the summertime past. Tonight, they will be tainted by my pack and Ares pack, all but me, I alone will be in the barn, but maybe they will be on alert trying to keep me from him.

Everyone was here my eyes touching on my own pack and the cub sleeping as if nothing was going to happen, and nothing would. No attacks would come during the full moon that is death for them.

Like that the transformation was here, no pain, just as if I was tumbling to my knees. But in my place was my inner demons a massive beautiful silver werewolf, eyes that roamed seeing so much. I howled, and any female echoed as Cayden joined in from my left when another beast slunk to the edge of the border, on the lush, vibrant hillside like he was a part of the shadow world, only visiting the mortal creatures to feed. His heart was cold, and his mind had no room for pity. For his "heaven" was one with many victims to consume, victims who became paralyzed with fear before he dined on their soft flesh. Their cries were music to his ears, their blood the most exquisite perfume. To watch them suffer was his serenity, his joy. But his highest satisfaction lay in taking away loved ones; he could taste the difference. Knowing that he'd struck a blow into the lives of their families and friends was sickly sweet, intoxicating, more addictive even than the flesh.

It was Conner.

I snapped and snarled every part of me was filled with hate, but lust was intertwined in the hate. My pack surrounded me in support as I move further back into the barn smelling Kael, but it was an older scent he was gone from here. A pile of his dirty clothes lay on a haybale if wolfs could be smiling, I would be.

I just curled up and like that was sleeping, sleep was my salvation. At dawn, the soft susurration of the leaves that been Lila's lullaby through the night became a fierce rustling, loud enough to drown out the chorus of the birds. She sat up and brushed the leafs and hay from my brown hair, but it was futile.

Everyone emerged from where they slept naked and covered in either dirt hay or leaf's. I was no better moving with sore limbs trying to pick hay straws from my hair as Angelina's mama came with robes over her arm.

"Dress now,"


End file.
